Come With Me
by acebear
Summary: Tony comes back from Paris with Tali to continue his romance with Abby by asking her to come back with him to Paris
1. Chapter 1

Come with Me

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was in the elevator on his way down to see her he really missed her more then words could say and they had only been secretly dating for 3 months when he found out about Tali . The elevator door had opened and he was heading for her lab . He smiled once he saw her he slowly walked into the room . Just as he walked into the room she turned around seeing it was him she ran over to him and hugged him. She then asked him if she was dream or was he really here . He smiled once again and told her that she wasn't dreaming before giving her a sweet kiss . Just then her computer went off letting them know that results from the case she was working on were in . She then walked over to check them out he followed her pulling her close once they had made it over to the computer . He then moved one of her pigtails out of the way and started kissing her neck .it didn't take much for her to relax against him with her head against his shoulder .soon after she put her head on his shoulder is when he moved his hand and put it under her shirt slowly moving it up to her boobs . She let out a soft moan as he started to rub one of her boobs. He then asked her in between kisses if she would come with him and Tali back to Paris hearing this made her turn around and look at him then ask what still holding her close he said it again come with me back to Paris .she looked at him and asked if he was joking to witch he told her no that he wasn't joking that he really wanted her to come with him .

He then said he knew she should have done this before he left she just looked at him in shock as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had made for her . He then took her hand with his free one and asked her to marry him . She stood there in shock for a moment before crying and getting on the floor with him . All she could do once she was on the floor with him was shack her head yes . After seeing that she said yes he put the ring one her finger and kissed her . It didn't take more then a moment for her to deepen the kiss while pulling him to her . Soon she was laying on the floor with him on top of her . They hadn't been on the floor like this since Ari shot into her lab well dressed anyways , soon she was taking off his shirt not braking their make out once his shirt was off it didn't take them long to get completely naked . Soon ad they were naked they needed air so they stooped for a moment or two just looking into each others eyes .

Once they had there breath back he didn't waste any time he started kissing her again while entering her fast and deep with every deepened kiss and thrust she would moan louder and louder , it wasn't much longer that her walls started closing around his twitching cock it only took one for deep thrust into before he was coming fast and hard into her . She moaned loud as she felt his release it was only a moment after his last ripple entered her that she came herself . After they got their breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulled her close . They stayed there like that just cuddling in the after glow for a while . After a while she looked up at him and said I've missed this he then looked back at her and said he missed her before kissing her . After pulling apart she looked at him with a sad look on her face . He then took his hand and placed it on her cheek before asking her what was wrong she looked at him and said we have to get dressed because I have work to finish and you have to get back to Tali knowing she was right h sat up helping her after he had they then got their cloths back on and stood up . After they were standing up he pulled her close to him and asked her one last time to come with him back to Paris . She smiled at him then finally said yes before kissing him after parting she looked at him and said you better go I bet Tali is missing her daddy . He nodded knowing she was right Tali didn't like being away from her daddy for to long even if she was with her grandpa's ( yes Gibbs is the other Grandpa if you didn't guess that already ) . they kissed one last time before saying there goodbyes til she got out of work .

Later that night

Abby had just shut down her babies and was heading into her office to get her things when he phone went off letting her know she had a text seeing it was a text from him made her smile she then opened it .

Tony – hey beautiful forgot to tell you what Hotel Tali and I are in it's the Angel ( made up hotel name ).

Abby- hi handsome so you guys are at the Angel huh well I can be there in 20 mins

Tony – 20 mins I can't wait oh by the way Tali is sleeping in dad's room tonight she fell asleep on the couch in his room and he didn't want to wake her .

Abby- so what your saying is we can be alone tonight .

Tony – yes now hurry up and get here I need you

Abby- I think I need you more see you in 20

And with that Abby put her cell away and finished getting her things . After leaving the navy yard she and driving the 20 mins she texted him telling him she was downstairs to witch he replied that he would be right down . 3 mins later he was outside and walking over to her . Once he was with her he pushed her lightly against her car and attacked her with kisses after parting for air he took her hand and lead her into the hotel and up to his room . Once they got to his room and were inside they started kissing and taking each others cloths off each kiss seemed to be hungrier then the last . After they were completely naked he picked her up and carried her over to the bed . It wasn't long after she was laying on the bed that he was on top of her . He started kissing her neck as he entered her fast the feeling of them being one for the second time in less then 12 hours made them both moan him moaning into her neck . It wasn't much longer til he was sending ripple after ripple into her for the 2nd time that day . After they got their breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her soon after he laid down she rolled over and laid her head on him . He gave her a kiss on the head before telling her how much he loved her and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her she told him she loved him too. Soon after she told him she loved him too is when she yawned it only took that one yawn and she was out like a light . He just laid their and watched her sleeping for a few mins before finally falling asleep himself .

2 days later

they were at Ncis in Vance's office with him and Gibbs telling them all about how they were in love and that she was leaving and going to go back to Paris with him and Tali .Both Vance and Gibbs starred at them for a few mins in shock at what they had just heard . After a few mins Gibbs finally broke the silence that had filled the room by saying that he should have known about them sooner but he was happy for them and he understood about her leaving . Gibbs gave them both a hug before leaving back for the bullpen ,

One Month later ( Paris)

Abby had just gotten Tali down for a nap she was siting on the couch when she started to feel like she was going to get sick so she got up and ran to the bathroom . It took about 15 mins before she could finally lift her head out of the toilet . After flushing and whipping her mouth off is when Tony came back form getting them something to eat he saw that she had put Tali down for a nap then he went and looked for her he called out to her once he found out she was in the bathroom he walked in and saw that she was by the toilet leaning against the wall he then sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug . He then asked her how she was feeling since this was the 4th time that day that she had gotten sick . She looked at him and said she was doing better that it was probably just the flu since Tali had just gotten over it . He nodded in agreement then kissed her head before getting up and helping her up .

A week later

they were started to get worried about her since she was still getting sick . She had just finished washing her mouth out when she looked in the mirror for a few mins just thinking about what could possibly be making her this sick then it clicked in her head that she hadn't had her period since she before the move , she then walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed she couldn't help but start to cry she just couldn't help it she couldn't believe she didn't notice sooner . Just then Tony walked into the room he saw she was crying and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug she before asking her what was wrong . She looked him in the eyes tears still falling and said she had been so stupid that she should have noticed before now he just looked at her in wonder then asked her what she was talking about that she wasn't stupid and that she shouldn't say that about herself . She then said why it's true I really should have noticed before now . He then said what should you have noticed she then took a deep breath and said the fact that I haven't had my period since before the move , he then looked at her and said ah huh he then said wait a min are you trying to say that you might be pregnant she then said yes that it was the only thing that made since with the fact that she was late ,

she then said come on let's go wake Tali up so we can eat then we can go to the store and pick up some tests , he nodded and stood up and took her hand and they left and went to Tali's room to wake her . It didn't take them long to eat and head to the store . After they got back she went right to the bathroom with the tests , soon she came out and set a timer they sat on the couch waiting while Tali played with her toys on the floor . Soon the timer went off and they looked at each other she gave him a kiss before going to the bathroom and looking at the tests . After seeing that they were both positive she called him into the bathroom to show him . Once he saw the tests he kissed her and told her how happy he was that she was going to be the best mom ever she looked at him and ask how did he know that she would be he then said because she already is to Tali before kissing her again .

A/N ok stopping this chapter here let me know what think by leaving a review

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Come with me chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

One Month later ( Paris)

Abby had just gotten Tali down for a nap she was siting on the couch when she started to feel like she was going to get sick so she got up and ran to the bathroom . It took about 15 mins before she could finally lift her head out of the toilet . After flushing and whipping her mouth off is when Tony came back form getting them something to eat he saw that she had put Tali down for a nap then he went and looked for her he called out to her once he found out she was in the bathroom he walked in and saw that she was by the toilet leaning against the wall he then sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug . He then asked her how she was feeling since this was the 4th time that day that she had gotten sick . She looked at him and said she was doing better that it was probably just the flu since Tali had just gotten over it . He nodded in agreement then kissed her head before getting up and helping her up .

A week later

they were started to get worried about her since she was still getting sick . She had just finished washing her mouth out when she looked in the mirror for a few mins just thinking about what could possibly be making her this sick then it clicked in her head that she hadn't had her period since she before the move , she then walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed she couldn't help but start to cry she just couldn't help it she couldn't believe she didn't notice sooner . Just then Tony walked into the room he saw she was crying and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug she before asking her what was wrong . She looked him in the eyes tears still falling and said she had been so stupid that she should have noticed before now he just looked at her in wonder then asked her what she was talking about that she wasn't stupid and that she shouldn't say that about herself . She then said why it's true I really should have noticed before now . He then said what should you have noticed she then took a deep breath and said the fact that I haven't had my period since before the move , he then looked at her and said ah huh he then said wait a min are you trying to say that you might be pregnant she then said yes that it was the only thing that made since with the fact that she was late ,

she then said come on let's go wake Tali up so we can eat then we can go to the store and pick up some tests , he nodded and stood up and took her hand and they left and went to Tali's room to wake her . It didn't take them long to eat and head to the store . After they got back she went right to the bathroom with the tests , soon she came out and set a timer they sat on the couch waiting while Tali played with her toys on the floor . Soon the timer went off and they looked at each other she gave him a kiss before going to the bathroom and looking at the tests . After seeing that they were both positive she called him into the bathroom to show him . Once he saw the tests he kissed her and told her how happy he was that she was going to be the best mom ever she looked at him and ask how did he know that she would be he then said because she already is to Tali before kissing her again .

now on Came With me

After they Parted for air he took her hand and went they went back to the couch and talked while watching Tali play some more . After a while Tali got up from playing with her toys and went over to them as soon as she did is when Tony picked her up and sat her in between him and Abby . Soon after she was sat down is when she crawled over to Abby and got into her lap both Tony and Abby couldn't help but smile at how cute Tali was being . Abby gave a look to Tony that said that they needed to tell her and he gave her a nod in agreement . He then asked Tali to come sit with him and Tali then got off Abby's lap then went right over to Tony's .

Soon after she had gotten into his lap he looked down at her for a moment or two before finally taking a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second trying to find the right words to tell his daughter that she is going to be a big sister. While eyes were shut Abby grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze to let him know he had this that he could find the words to tell Tali . He then opened his eyes and looked at Abby then down at Tali and took another deep breath and finally told Tali that she was going to be a big sister she looked at him in confusion he then looked over at Abby for help . Abby then asked Tali to come over to her so Tali went back over and got into her lap again . After Tali was back in her lap Abby looked down at her and said what daddy is trying to say is that is I have a baby in my belly Tali then looked from Tony to Abby and back before finally saying baby while pointing to Abby's belly. Then both Tony and Abby said yes baby right here as they both put their hands on her belly . Tali then said yay and giggled before putting her hand over Tony's while her other hand rubbed her eye .Noticing that she had rubbed her eye Tony asked her if she was sleepy to witch she nodded so Tony picked her up and took her to her bedroom letting her sleep for the night.

Soon after putting Tali down he came back and said well that went better then I thought as she sat back down next to her she then said I know as she got up and got into his lap . He kissed her and just held her as she deepened the kiss she used her free hand to run it through his hair . It wasn't long til he had her laying down on the couch with him on top of her. They just laid there making out for the longest time well until they needed air after that they just looked into each others eyes til their breath was back .

After they got their breath back is when he said come on as he got off her and took her hand . Then then went to there bedroom were they started making out again , it didn't take them long til they needed air again , once they got their breath back she then said something that shocked him for a moment She asked him to make love to her . He didn't need to be told twice he started kissing her while he took their cloths off .Once they were completely naked he wasted ho time getting inside her . Soon she flipped them over so that she was on top . They both moaned as she started riding him it wasn't long after they started that they found themselves getting close he couldn't help but thrust up as he released . It didn't take much longer and she was having her own release .

Once they finally got their breathing back she got off him and they cuddled til they fell asleep . She was the first one to wake up hearing Tali on the baby monitor she got up and went to get her . Then they went to the kitchen so she could make breakfast . Once they got into the kitchen she put Tali in her seat and got her some juice to drink while she cooked them breakfast in the middle of cooking she heard a knock at the door so she turned off the stove before walking over to Tali and giving her a kiss on the head and saying telling her she would be right back . It didn't take long for her to get to the door . After opening it and seeing it was senior she let him in after letting him in they went to the kitchen . She was shocked to see that Tony was now up and feeding Tali some of the now cooled off eggs , she sat down at the island before asking senior why he was here not that he wasn't welcome to be . He then said he came to see Tali and that Tony had something planed planed for the day that he needed him for . She looked over at Tony who looked at her and said you will find out soon .he then walked over to her and gave her a kiss .

Just then Tali said baby and giggled making everyone look at her . After a moment or two Senior looked over at them and asked Tony if there was anything he needed to tell him . Tony then said well as a matter of fact I do . Just then Abby said well I think we are going to go get dressed as she got up and picked up Tali and leaving the room leaving Tony and Senior alone .

After Abby and Tali left Tony took a deep breath before telling his dad that the reason Tali was saying baby was because Abby was/is pregnant . Just as soon as senior was about to ask if that was the reason for the days plan is when Tali cam walking in saying Grandpa . Senior walked over to her and picked her up as soon as she called him . Tony looked at them for a moment or two before saying he was going to go check on Abby since it wasn't like her to not be with Tali if she was the one getting her ready .It didn't take him long to find her she was in the bathroom getting sick ,

After finally finishing she looked at him and said sorry he just got down on the floor next to her and pulled her close and kissed her forehead before saying that she had nothing to be sorry for . He then smiled at her before getting up and then helping her up .she then went and brushed her teeth before walking back over to him and kissing him and saying that him , Tali and now their baby was the best things to every happen to her . He just looked at he and thought oh if you only knew what today is going to bring babe if you only knew . He then took her hand and they left the bathroom they both smiled as they saw Senior playing peek a boo with Tali . After a few mins of them just watching Tony finally asked Senior if he and Tali were ready to go . Senior then looked down at Tali and asked her if she was ready to go bye bye . Tali then said yes and baby go bye bye too to witch Abby said yes baby is coming with us as she put her hand on her belly . It wasn't long til they were leaving and head out for the big surprise .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think the big plans are

yours always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Come With Me Chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

After they got their breath back is when he said come on as he got off her and took her hand . Then then went to there bedroom were they started making out again , it didn't take them long til they needed air again , once they got their breath back she then said something that shocked him for a moment She asked him to make love to her . He didn't need to be told twice he started kissing her while he took their cloths off .Once they were completely naked he wasted ho time getting inside her . Soon she flipped them over so that she was on top . They both moaned as she started riding him it wasn't long after they started that they found themselves getting close he couldn't help but thrust up as he released . It didn't take much longer and she was having her own release .

Once they finally got their breathing back she got off him and they cuddled til they fell asleep . She was the first one to wake up hearing Tali on the baby monitor she got up and went to get her . Then they went to the kitchen so she could make breakfast . Once they got into the kitchen she put Tali in her seat and got her some juice to drink while she cooked them breakfast in the middle of cooking she heard a knock at the door so she turned off the stove before walking over to Tali and giving her a kiss on the head and saying telling her she would be right back . It didn't take long for her to get to the door . After opening it and seeing it was senior she let him in after letting him in they went to the kitchen . She was shocked to see that Tony was now up and feeding Tali some of the now cooled off eggs , she sat down at the island before asking senior why he was here not that he wasn't welcome to be . He then said he came to see Tali and that Tony had something planed planed for the day that he needed him for . She looked over at Tony who looked at her and said you will find out soon .he then walked over to her and gave her a kiss .

Just then Tali said baby and giggled making everyone look at her . After a moment or two Senior looked over at them and asked Tony if there was anything he needed to tell him . Tony then said well as a matter of fact I do . Just then Abby said well I think we are going to go get dressed as she got up and picked up Tali and leaving the room leaving Tony and Senior alone .

After Abby and Tali left Tony took a deep breath before telling his dad that the reason Tali was saying baby was because Abby was/is pregnant . Just as soon as senior was about to ask if that was the reason for the days plan is when Tali cam walking in saying Grandpa . Senior walked over to her and picked her up as soon as she called him . Tony looked at them for a moment or two before saying he was going to go check on Abby since it wasn't like her to not be with Tali if she was the one getting her ready .It didn't take him long to find her she was in the bathroom getting sick ,

After finally finishing she looked at him and said sorry he just got down on the floor next to her and pulled her close and kissed her forehead before saying that she had nothing to be sorry for . He then smiled at her before getting up and then helping her up .she then went and brushed her teeth before walking back over to him and kissing him and saying that him , Tali and now their baby was the best things to every happen to her . He just looked at he and thought oh if you only knew what today is going to bring babe if you only knew . He then took her hand and they left the bathroom they both smiled as they saw Senior playing peek a boo with Tali . After a few mins of them just watching Tony finally asked Senior if he and Tali were ready to go . Senior then looked down at Tali and asked her if she was ready to go bye bye . Tali then said yes and baby go bye bye too to witch Abby said yes baby is coming with us as she put her hand on her belly . It wasn't long til they were leaving and head out for the big surprise .

Now on come with me

it wasn't long after they left to get to the court house in town and for them to get inside .he took her free hand as she had Tali on her hip . It wasn't til they had gotten inside that she realized when they were there. The first thing they did was head over to the justice of the peace and got married after that they headed over to the court room to see the judge that was there . She looked at him them to Tali for a moment before finally understanding why they were seeing a judge , she put Tali on the floor before they signed the papers so that she could adopt Tali . It wasn't long after they had signed the papers that they were leaving the courthouse and headed to go get something to eat .

After finding a place to eat they went inside and got a table and high chair . It took only a few moments to look at the menu and pick out the things they wanted to eat and of course pick out something for Tali . It didn't take long and their food was there and they began eating . once they had finished eating and paying they decided to go to the park so Tali could have some fun . It didn't take them long to get to the park this time he decided she could walk over to the playground . It didn't take them long to get to the playground and once Tali say it she pulled him over to it and they began to play .

Abby decided she would sit and watch her now husband and daughter playing together . Just then senor sat down next to her and they began to talk about how she was feeling and about her thoughts about everything that happened today with the wedding and adopting Tali . She stopped watching Tony and Tali long enough to answer him by saying she felt alright and that she couldn't be happier to have them in her life and now their unborn baby as well . She started to smile as she saw Tali running up to her . She then picked Tali up as she was now in front of her she then kissed Tali's head as Tony walked over to them .

After reaching them her gave her a kiss before putting his hand on Tali's head as soon as she felt her hand touch her head Tali looked up at him and put her hands in the air for him to pick her up . After picking her up he noticed she was rubbing her eyes he then asked her if she was sleepy and she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder she fell asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulder . He then looked at Abby and asked her if she was OK because she didn't look like she was feeling good . Just as she was about to answer him she covered her mouth and ran over to the nearest trash can . He sighed then handed Tali over to his dad and handing him the keys and asking if he could put Tali in the car and that they would join them once Abby was finished , senor then said OK and he and Tali left for the car Tony watched them leave before turning back around and walking over to Abby .

After reaching her he started rubbing light cycles on her back trying to do anything to make her feel better . It was about 20 mins before she could finally lift her head . She then turned around and looked at him . He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead before asking her if she thought she was OK enough to head to the car and go home , she nodded and took his hand and they began to walk to the car , after getting home and putting Tali to bed they decided to take a nap themselves since they were getting tired as well .

Abby was the first one to wake up feeling hungry she decided to go make them something to eat . It didn't take her long to fix them something just as she was setting the table is when he came out of their bedroom and walked over to her , he then kissed her cheek and asked her how she was feeling she then said she was fine and then asked him if he wanted her to wake Tali up or if he wanted to . He then told her he would and left to go get her . After he left she sat down at the table and thought about how lucky she was to have him and their little family .

A/ N ok guys stopping here let me know what u think

yours always

acebear


	4. Chapter 4

Come with me chapter 4

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

it wasn't long after they left to get to the court house in town and for them to get inside .he took her free hand as she had Tali on her hip . It wasn't til they had gotten inside that she realized when they were there. The first thing they did was head over to the justice of the peace and got married after that they headed over to the court room to see the judge that was there . She looked at him them to Tali for a moment before finally understanding why they were seeing a judge , she put Tali on the floor before they signed the papers so that she could adopt Tali . It wasn't long after they had signed the papers that they were leaving the courthouse and headed to go get something to eat .

After finding a place to eat they went inside and got a table and high chair . It took only a few moments to look at the menu and pick out the things they wanted to eat and of course pick out something for Tali . It didn't take long and their food was there and they began eating . once they had finished eating and paying they decided to go to the park so Tali could have some fun . It didn't take them long to get to the park this time he decided she could walk over to the playground . It didn't take them long to get to the playground and once Tali say it she pulled him over to it and they began to play .

Abby decided she would sit and watch her now husband and daughter playing together . Just then senor sat down next to her and they began to talk about how she was feeling and about her thoughts about everything that happened today with the wedding and adopting Tali . She stopped watching Tony and Tali long enough to answer him by saying she felt alright and that she couldn't be happier to have them in her life and now their unborn baby as well . She started to smile as she saw Tali running up to her . She then picked Tali up as she was now in front of her she then kissed Tali's head as Tony walked over to them .

After reaching them her gave her a kiss before putting his hand on Tali's head as soon as she felt her hand touch her head Tali looked up at him and put her hands in the air for him to pick her up . After picking her up he noticed she was rubbing her eyes he then asked her if she was sleepy and she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder she fell asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulder . He then looked at Abby and asked her if she was OK because she didn't look like she was feeling good . Just as she was about to answer him she covered her mouth and ran over to the nearest trash can . He sighed then handed Tali over to his dad and handing him the keys and asking if he could put Tali in the car and that they would join them once Abby was finished , senor then said OK and he and Tali left for the car Tony watched them leave before turning back around and walking over to Abby .

After reaching her he started rubbing light cycles on her back trying to do anything to make her feel better . It was about 20 mins before she could finally lift her head . She then turned around and looked at him . He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead before asking her if she thought she was OK enough to head to the car and go home , she nodded and took his hand and they began to walk to the car , after getting home and putting Tali to bed they decided to take a nap themselves since they were getting tired as well .

Abby was the first one to wake up feeling hungry she decided to go make them something to eat . It didn't take her long to fix them something just as she was setting the table is when he came out of their bedroom and walked over to her , he then kissed her cheek and asked her how she was feeling she then said she was fine and then asked him if he wanted her to wake Tali up or if he wanted to . He then told her he would and left to go get her . After he left she sat down at the table and thought about how lucky she was to have him and their little family .

now on Come with me

4 months later

Tony was holding her hand as they waiting in the waiting room to be called back for a ultrasound . It didn't take long for them to be called back and for her to get on the table and lift her shirt . They then looked at each other before finally looking at the TV as the teach began the ultrasound . It didn't take the teach long to see that they were having Twins . After they saw their babies on the screen the teach asked them if they wanted to know the genders . Tony then looked at Abby and asked her if she wanted to know . She looked from him to the screen then over to the teach before finally saying that she wanted to know but only if he wanted to know as well . He then kissed her forehead before telling the teach that he wanted to know as well . The teach then started moving the wand again over baby A she then said well it looks like baby A is a boy . Tony then said Abs can you believe it we having a boy before kissing her hand Abby then started to cry and say she couldn't believe it . The teach then said sorry to break up this happy moment but baby B would like you to know she is a she . Tony and Abby were so off in their own little world about the fact that they were having a boy they that almost missed the fact the other baby was a girl . It wasn't long after they found out about their son and daughter that they were leaving the doctor's office with pics and on their way home to tell Senior and Tali .

It didn't take them long to get home and into the house where they saw Senior talking to Tali on the couch . It didn't take them long to join them on the couch that is when Senior ask how the appointment went that is when Tali got into Abby's lap . She smiled at Tali as Tony handed his dad the ultrasound pics . After taking a moment to read the pics Senior finally said twins then both of then nodded and then Abby said that's not all she should him where it showed the genders . Senior then said he couldn't be happier to have another grand daughter and a grand son . Tali looked up at Abby who was now telling her that she was going to have a little brother and sister . Tali then lifted Abby's shirt and kissed her belly and said she loved her brother and sister . Tony couldn't help but take a pic of Abby and Tali after he had he thought about posted it on Facebook and tagging her with the head line saying look who's happy about having a brother and sister to play with soon . But he then thought better of it because he didn't want Tim to tell Gibbs before he or Abby could so he decided to text Gibbs to tell him. He texted Gibbs and Gibbs was so happy to hear about the twins that he asked Tony what their names were going to be and tony then replied with he would get back to him on that because he didn't know yet .

Later that night

Abby was sitting on the couch waiting for Tony to get back from putting Tali to bed for the night . While she was waiting she was thing about what they could name their babies just then she picked names she liked is when he came in and sat down next to her . He then asked her what she was thinking about to witch she said what do you think of these for names Michael with Jackson as the middle name ( A/n after Franks and Gibbs dad dah ) and for our girl Caitlin Kelly or Caitlin Jenifer ( A/n not sure if I wanna use Kj in this one so thinking about Kk ). he then said he liked the names and that they were perfect . They then decided they would go to bed because they had to get up early for Tali's doctor's appointment

2 months later

Abby was sitting on the couch watching Tali play when Tony came out of the nursery covered in pink and blue paint . He then walked over to her after going to the kitchen and washing the paint off , after he reached her he kissed her forehead before going and picking up Tali and going and siting down next to her on the couch . After he sat down he put Tali in between them and before telling Abby that the nursery is almost done being painted and that after everything was dry that he would get started moving everything into it they both couldn't believe that Gibbs built and sent them cribs and changing tables as well as a couple of rocking chairs with the babies names on them he even went as far as to even make some toys for Tali so she wouldn't feel like her brother and sister were getting all the attention .It didn't take long for the paint to dry and for him to over everything into the room and after he had he picked Tali up and grabbed Abby's hand and lead the to the nursery to show it off . After see the room Abby took a pic and sent it to Tim and asked him to show it to Gibbs .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here so let me know what u think and I want to give a big thank u to

Loveheart2004 for all your help today with the ideas for new stories to the help with this chapter . Please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	5. Chapter 5

Come With Me chapter 5

don't own anything but this work of fiction

senor decided to go to pick up Tony and Abby's surprise at the airport with Tali since Tony and Abby were at the doctor's for a normal visit . It didn't take them long to get to the airport and inside and to the gate . He had just set Tali down in a chair when the door to the gate opened . Tali giggled and clapped as well as got down from her seat when she saw them . She then ran over to the group of people that had just came out of the gate . After reach the group one of the members picked her up and asked her how she was before they all walked over to senor . Senor said that it was nice to see everyone again . He then asked them how their flight went to witch Gibbs said that the flight went fine and then asked if Tony and Abby knew they were here . Senor then said that they had no clue about anything .After a moment Vance finally said how about you take us to the house so we can take all of this stuff there . Senor then said OK come on let's go it didn't take long for Gibbs to rent a car and for Senor to get Tali back in his car and soon they were off and headed over to the house .

It didn't take long for everyone to reach the new house and unload everything making everything look good . Ellie had just finished placing a pillow on the couch when Delilah rolled in and asked Ellie if she wouldn't mind helping her make everyone something for dinner . Ellie looked at Delilah and said sure after looking around the room feeling proud of the work she had done in the living room . It didn't take them long once they had gotten into the kitchen for them to make a nice salad and spaghetti with garlic bread . Meanwhile Senor and Gibbs took Tali and went to meet up with Tony and Abby . What Tony and Abby didn't know was that Gibbs was with Senor and Tali . Everyone decided to meet at the park that Abby liked to take Tali to it was a good thing that Tali had fallen asleep before they had gotten there because she would have thrown a fit because she wasn't going to the park to play .

After getting to the park Abby decided to get out of the car for some fresh air so she went over to the picnic tables a few feet away it wasn't long until Tony joined her . He held her hand as they waited for Tali and Senor . It didn't take long til Senor pulled into the parking lot and parked soon Gibbs was getting a sleeping Tali out of the car . She opened her eyes for a moment before laying her head on back on his shoulder . It didn't take them long to reach Tony and Abby they were shocked to see Gibbs but they were also happy to see him at the same time .

Once they had reached Tony and Abby Gibbs handed Tali over to Tony so he could hug Abby and and asked her how she was . She hugged him back and told him that she was good and that she was happy to see him . She then asked him why he was here he then said that he came surprise her . She then said well I have very surprised and I'm so glad to see you . Abby and Gibbs were bright out of there conversation when they heard Tali start crying in her sleep as soon as Abby heard Tali she walked over to Tony and picked Tali up and tried to calm her telling her everything was OK and that her and Tony were right there and that they loved her she then kissed Tali on the head . Just as she kissed her head is when Tali stopped crying and snuggled into her .

Senor then said after a few mins of everyone just talking that he , Gibbs and Tali had a surprise for them . Tony and Abby looked at each other before she asked him to take Tali and put her in the car so they could see what the surprise was . He then said OK before kissing her cheek and taking Tali and heading to their car . It didn't take them long to after everyone had left the park that they made it to Tony and Abby's new house . After everyone was out of their cars Tony walked over to his dad and and asked him what they were doing there to witch Senor said this place is for you guys you both know what with Michael and Kate due in less then a month you two needed a bigger place . Abby looked at Tony before saying he knew his dad was right . After a few moments senor finally asked them if they wanted to go inside .

It didn't take long for them to get inside and once they had they couldn't believe how beautiful they house looked and they had only seen the living room . Where Ellie , Tim and Delilah were all hiding around the room waiting to surprise them . After Abby and Tony were in the living room is when Tim , Delilah and Ellie all popped out from the places they were hiding . Both Tony and Abby were shocked that not only was Gibbs there but all of Team Gibbs was and the fact that they did all this decorating of the house was just over the top nice of them .

After a few moments everyone talking is when Ellie took Ally and Tony on a tour of the house leaving the kitchen for last since they didn't know about the dinner Ellie and Delilah made for everyone . After seeing the master bedroom they finally went downstairs and re joined everyone who was now in the kitchen . It wasn't long until everyone was eating and having a great time everyone was just about to get into their desserts when Tim looked at each other for a moment or two before Delilah gave him a nod and touched his hand that is when he stood up and told everyone that he and Delilah had something to tell everyone . Tim took a deep breath before finally telling everyone that Delilah is pregnant with Twins as well but she was only 4 and a ½ months . Gibbs could have been more happy if he tried after hearing he was now going to be a Grandpa to five kids now that Tim , Delilah were having Twins as well as Tony and Abby .

A/n stopping this chapter here hope u guys like it let me know in a review and thanks for reading and I would like to give a thanks to Loveheart2004 for the help with this chapter as well as Crash and the 2 others that still in need of titles also have a new one coming out soon called Can I have this Dance .

Yours always

Acebear


	6. Chapter 6

Come with me chapter 6

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

It didn't take long for everyone to reach the new house and unload everything making everything look good . Ellie had just finished placing a pillow on the couch when Delilah rolled in and asked Ellie if she wouldn't mind helping her make everyone something for dinner . Ellie looked at Delilah and said sure after looking around the room feeling proud of the work she had done in the living room . It didn't take them long once they had gotten into the kitchen for them to make a nice salad and spaghetti with garlic bread . Meanwhile Senor and Gibbs took Tali and went to meet up with Tony and Abby . What Tony and Abby didn't know was that Gibbs was with Senor and Tali . Everyone decided to meet at the park that Abby liked to take Tali to it was a good thing that Tali had fallen asleep before they had gotten there because she would have thrown a fit because she wasn't going to the park to play .

After getting to the park Abby decided to get out of the car for some fresh air so she went over to the picnic tables a few feet away it wasn't long until Tony joined her . He held her hand as they waited for Tali and Senor . It didn't take long til Senor pulled into the parking lot and parked soon Gibbs was getting a sleeping Tali out of the car . She opened her eyes for a moment before laying her head on back on his shoulder . It didn't take them long to reach Tony and Abby they were shocked to see Gibbs but they were also happy to see him at the same time .

Once they had reached Tony and Abby Gibbs handed Tali over to Tony so he could hug Abby and and asked her how she was . She hugged him back and told him that she was good and that she was happy to see him . She then asked him why he was here he then said that he came surprise her . She then said well I have very surprised and I'm so glad to see you . Abby and Gibbs were bright out of there conversation when they heard Tali start crying in her sleep as soon as Abby heard Tali she walked over to Tony and picked Tali up and tried to calm her telling her everything was OK and that her and Tony were right there and that they loved her she then kissed Tali on the head . Just as she kissed her head is when Tali stopped crying and snuggled into her .

Senor then said after a few mins of everyone just talking that he , Gibbs and Tali had a surprise for them . Tony and Abby looked at each other before she asked him to take Tali and put her in the car so they could see what the surprise was . He then said OK before kissing her cheek and taking Tali and heading to their car . It didn't take them long to after everyone had left the park that they made it to Tony and Abby's new house . After everyone was out of their cars Tony walked over to his dad and and asked him what they were doing there to witch Senor said this place is for you guys you both know what with Michael and Kate due in less then a month you two needed a bigger place . Abby looked at Tony before saying he knew his dad was right . After a few moments senor finally asked them if they wanted to go inside .

It didn't take long for them to get inside and once they had they couldn't believe how beautiful they house looked and they had only seen the living room . Where Ellie , Tim and Delilah were all hiding around the room waiting to surprise them . After Abby and Tony were in the living room is when Tim , Delilah and Ellie all popped out from the places they were hiding . Both Tony and Abby were shocked that not only was Gibbs there but all of Team Gibbs was and the fact that they did all this decorating of the house was just over the top nice of them .

After a few moments everyone talking is when Ellie took Ally and Tony on a tour of the house leaving the kitchen for last since they didn't know about the dinner Ellie and Delilah made for everyone . After seeing the master bedroom they finally went downstairs and re joined everyone who was now in the kitchen . It wasn't long until everyone was eating and having a great time everyone was just about to get into their desserts when Tim looked at each other for a moment or two before Delilah gave him a nod and touched his hand that is when he stood up and told everyone that he and Delilah had something to tell everyone . Tim took a deep breath before finally telling everyone that Delilah is pregnant with Twins as well but she was only 4 and a ½ months . Gibbs could have been more happy if he tried after hearing he was now going to be a Grandpa to five kids now that Tim , Delilah were having Twins as well as Tony and Abby .

2 weeks later

Abby was in the kitchen making her , Tony and Tali something to eat for lunch when all of a sudden she dropped the plate that was in her hand . Hearing the glass brake make Tony run into the kitchen seeing her look at him in so much pain made him want to cry that is when he noticed the blood dripping down her leg . He then took out his phone and called 911 . it didn't take long after Tony had hung up the phone is when the medics showed up and so did Senor not knowing what was going on he just came to visit with them and give Tali a new toy he had found for her . Tony and Abby went in the Ambulance while Senor and Tali fallowed behind .

It didn't take long for Abby and Tony to get to the hospital and for them to get into a room and get hooked up . After being in the room for 20 mins is when Tali and Senor came in to see how everything was going so far. Tali started to cry as soon as she saw Abby because she was scared and didn't know what was going on . Tony then took Tali and told her everything was going to be OK and that all the stuff mommy had on was to help with her baby brother and sister . It took a few moments of Tony rocking her for her to finally come down . After she was calm he handed her back to Senor and he told him it should be a few more hours so why didn't senor take her out and do something fun . Senor agreed before letting Tali get her goodbye loves from Abby and Tony .

2 hours later

the doctor was in checking how far again and he finally told her she was ready to push . It only took about 8 pushes before their Son was in the world .

Michael Jackson Dinozzo

Born 1-21-2019

8lbs 90z

24inch long

after getting Michael clean out to the Nursery is when to doctor realized that baby B was in trouble that she wasn't getting enough ox because somehow her cord became wrapped around her neck . So the doctor decided that the best way to get her out was to do a c section .

It didn't take long to get into the room and to start the c section . Soon after starting it didn't take long for them to get the baby out and for the cord to be freed from her neck . After getting her clean the doctor tells them that she needs to go to the baby ICU because of the way she had the cord around her . Abby then looked at Tony and told him to go with her that she would be fine and to just focus on their daughter he agreed not really wanting to leave her but knowing she was right that she would be fine and that he needed to be with their daughter .

After Tony and KJ left for the ICU and the doctor was about to close Abby up is when he noticed she had a bad bleed . The doctor couldn't get the bleed under control for another 45 mins and in the time it took him to get the bleed under control Abby had passed out from all the blood loss . After getting blood from the blood bank and the doctor transfusing it into her and putting her into her own room . Meanwhile Tony was finally holding Kate after the ICU doctor cleared him to hold her .

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	7. Chapter 7

Come With Me chapter 7

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

Abby was in the kitchen making her , Tony and Tali something to eat for lunch when all of a sudden she dropped the plate that was in her hand . Hearing the glass brake make Tony run into the kitchen seeing her look at him in so much pain made him want to cry that is when he noticed the blood dripping down her leg . He then took out his phone and called 911 . it didn't take long after Tony had hung up the phone is when the medics showed up and so did Senor not knowing what was going on he just came to visit with them and give Tali a new toy he had found for her . Tony and Abby went in the Ambulance while Senor and Tali fallowed behind .

It didn't take long for Abby and Tony to get to the hospital and for them to get into a room and get hooked up . After being in the room for 20 mins is when Tali and Senor came in to see how everything was going so far. Tali started to cry as soon as she saw Abby because she was scared and didn't know what was going on . Tony then took Tali and told her everything was going to be OK and that all the stuff mommy had on was to help with her baby brother and sister . It took a few moments of Tony rocking her for her to finally come down . After she was calm he handed her back to Senor and he told him it should be a few more hours so why didn't senor take her out and do something fun . Senor agreed before letting Tali get her goodbye loves from Abby and Tony .

2 hours later

the doctor was in checking how far again and he finally told her she was ready to push . It only took about 8 pushes before their Son was in the world .

Michael Jackson Dinozzo

Born 1-21-2019

8lbs 90z

24inch long

after getting Michael clean out to the Nursery is when to doctor realized that baby B was in trouble that she wasn't getting enough ox because somehow her cord became wrapped around her neck . So the doctor decided that the best way to get her out was to do a c section .

It didn't take long to get into the room and to start the c section . Soon after starting it didn't take long for them to get the baby out and for the cord to be freed from her neck . After getting her clean the doctor tells them that she needs to go to the baby ICU because of the way she had the cord around her . Abby then looked at Tony and told him to go with her that she would be fine and to just focus on their daughter he agreed not really wanting to leave her but knowing she was right that she would be fine and that he needed to be with their daughter .

After Tony and KJ left for the ICU and the doctor was about to close Abby up is when he noticed she had a bad bleed . The doctor couldn't get the bleed under control for another 45 mins and in the time it took him to get the bleed under control Abby had passed out from all the blood loss . After getting blood from the blood bank and the doctor transfusing it into her and putting her into her own room . Meanwhile Tony was finally holding Kate after the ICU doctor cleared him to hold her .

Now on Come with me

2 Days Later

Tony walked into Abby's room . Tali was finally going to see Abby and Kate since they both were finally out of the ICU later . Tony smiled as he saw Abby holding Mike for the first time since he was born and she would be holding Kate within the hour and she couldn't wait . He walked over to her and kissed both Mike's and her heads before sitting down and asking her how she was feeling . She smiled and looked down at Mike before finally saying better now that she had met their son and once she meets their daughter that everything will be perfect . Just then the heard a knock at the door and that is when a nurse bright Kate in . Tony took Mike so that Abby could have that one on one moment with Kate as well. Abby looked at Kate as soon as she was in her arms . She kissed her head and looked over at Tony who was holding Mike . It was about a half hour after Kate came when they heard another knock at the door . They looked at each other then the door as it opened they smiled as they saw Tali ran into the room fallowed by Gibbs and Senor .

It wasn't long after getting there and everyone had met Mike and Kate that Gibbs offered to take Tali for the night so that Senor could have the night off . He then picked Tali up who was now on the bed with Abby and Kate . Tali looked at Gibbs and rubbed her eyes and laid her head on him . It didn't take long for her to fall asleep . Tony handed Senor Mike before walking over to Gibbs and kissing Tali on the head . Tony took Tali without waking her and walked over to Abby so that she could kiss Tali goodbye/night too . Abby kissed Tali's head before telling her how much she loved her without waking her . After Abby kissed Tali Tony took a sleeping back over to Gibbs , After getting Tali back Gibbs told them goodnight and left with with Tali .

Senor stayed another 30 mins holding his new grand kids before finally deciding to go home for the night . After Senor left Abby decided she wanted something to eat and asked Tony to go get her something . He said OK then put Mike into Abby's other arm then asked her what she wanted . She looked from Mike to Kate then to Tony before saying that she would like a few tacos . He said OK before kissing her , Mike and Kate then told her he would be back .

It didn't take long after he left that Abby , Kate and Mike had all fallen asleep . Soon after they had fallen asleep is when Tony came back with Taco bell . After setting the bag on the table he walked over and kissed her awake and before taking Kate and putting her into her hospital crib . After putting Kate in her crib he did the same with Mike then went over and pushed the table over to Abby so she could eat . After doing that he sat down in the chair next to her . She smiled at him and thanked him for everything from the Tacos to their family . He then said your welcome babe and thank your saying yes when I asked you to come with me .

A/n OK guys I think I'm going to say this story is now Complete what do u think please review and thanks for reading

yours ALWAYS

Acebear


End file.
